The Dance
by DarkLordK
Summary: The inner working's of a young girl's mind about her unrequited love for her best friend as they engage in a dance of pure lust. Touko/White/Hilda X Cheren, with a couple mentions of Touya/Black/Hilbert X Bianca. Lemons and VERY explicit references to adult content. If you're under 18, do NOT read. Otherwise, enjoy and review as always.


Just a short one-shot I thought of randomly. Hopefully you enjoy it. If not, then... It's no big deal. I'm not even sure I'LL like this all that much. But oh well.

Basically, this is in the mind of Touko as Cheren does her like a sex toy. Italics describe the present, and normal text describes what leads up to the present. A bit angsty.

In the words of Mario: Here-a we go!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Dance**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A moan. Panting. A long cry of pleasure as he thrusts all the way into me, hitting the very back. Cheren is on top of me, buried to the hilt inside of my womanhood. And I fucking love it._

It's nothing new. It was something we both enjoyed doing because neither of us were looking to date. Although, if he ever asked, I'm sure I'd give in. Not that he ever would. He told me straight-up before we ever began our almost-daily sessions of fucking like a couple of hormonally stricken teenagers. Although, I guess that's what we were. Still are. But he had said to me: "Touko. Don't get attached. We're only doing this because we both need release. I will never love you as more than a friend."

_I grip the sheets as he bites into my neck, leaving a mark that would be hidden to all but us. As he speeds up his hips, I moan out his name. He curses against my skin as it throbs inside of me, barely missing my G-spot._

That release thing was true, I guess. I was a little hurt at first, but I've gotten over it. Or at least... That's what I told Cheren a couple weeks ago. Before he proceeded to lift me onto a counter and start expertly eating me out. My Arceus, was he amazing at it. I orgasmed a good 5-6 times before he even entered me that night. But it's always been in the back of my mind. Maybe I should explain exactly what's happening here.

See, Cheren and I were both virgins like... Two months ago. Bianca was fucking my brother at the time. They didn't think we knew, but Touya had been looking disheveled lately after going to visit her at Juniper's lab, and I wasn't stupid. We were a little jealous, so Cheren suggested we become fuck-buddies. No stranger to the pleasures thanks to my hand and a few vibrators, I excitedly agreed. I was gonna feel sex for the first time in my life! What would you have said? Well, I guess if you have morals... I dunno. I didn't. I was a horny teenage girl. And my absolutely huge crush on Cheren wasn't helping me think straight either.

So, anyway, after he suggested that, we went to my house. No one was home, so we immediately went up to my room. When he took my virginity, it hurt. But it was a really pleasurable pain, so I didn't mind. And honestly, if I wanted ANY boy to take my virginity, it was Cheren. I had a HUGE crush on him for the longest time. I didn't know why, either. Maybe it was his arrogance, or his desire for more power. Maybe it was because he was rather quiet, almost the strong silent type. Who knows? Any way for me to get a little bit closer to him was fine with me. That's why I became his toy, for him to use me in any way he wanted. And Arceus, did he use me.

_More pounding into me as I feel my muscles tense, squeezing his manhood. My release imminent, I grip his unruly black locks and pull him down, pressing my lips desperately against his. He barely kisses me back, opting for holding my slick, sweat-coated skin against his. I catch his scent, the scent of man mixed with pure lust. It's such an aphrodesiac to me that I nearly cum just from the scent alone. Ohhh, yes..._

For the next two months, when we weren't adventuring or stopping evil plans by Team Plasma enthusiasts that didn't know or care that N was gone, we would meet up somewhere. We didn't care where. We were both perpetually hungry for each other, and we would've fucked in broad daylight to satiate that hunger. Hell, we almost did. Thank Arceus he was thinking straighter than I was. This is how it continued for a long time.

He either wasn't aware that I loved him, or he didn't care. Either way, my love was unrequited. While he was inside me, though, I couldn't think about what my feelings were. At that point, I just wanted to get off. Just like he did. I'd like to think I was better than him, that letting him fuck me over and over was justified, that it would show him that I cared for him. But like I said, when he was inside me, I just wanted to let him pound me into submission, cumming again and again, to feel pure euphoria flowing from between my thighs.

_He notices I'm about to cum and smirks, slowing. He doesn't want me to finish just yet. He's teasing me. Bastard! I groan in disapproval, feeling my orgasm fade without the amazing release. I grip his shoulders and glare at him, my body flushed with orgasmic pleasure and my eyes beggin him not to stop. He suddenly grips my wrists and pins them against the sweat-soaked sheet. I moan in surprise and pleasure as I feel his lips against my breast, suckling the sensitive pink nub gently. He starts moving again, not letting up for a second. I beg that he lets me finish with him this time._

Others began to take notice of how we were together. Touya questioned me on it, to which I responded: "What about you and Bianca? You may have thought it was a secret, but we both knew." He shut up after that. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. I just didn't feel like discussing my sex life to him. He just sighed and left me alone, after which I immediately went and found Cheren to relieve some stress. Am I a horrible person? Maybe. Do I care? No. I was Irritated and tingly all at once, and I needed him to Fuck me yet again, make me forget.

_Which brings me to now. He's close, I can tell. So am I. I moan his name, he silences me by roughly pressing his lips against mine. His tongue slips out from its prison of his sweet lips, only to invade my own. I graciously accept the intrusion and moan again, heat pooling deep inside the pit of my stomach. This was it. Final stretch. As I begin to suck on his tongue- Which feels awesome no matter WHO you are, trust me- he moans against my lips, and I take the moment of his weakness to flip him over and pin him down, riding him like a mother-fucking sybian. You know what that is, everyone, don't lie. I always wanted one. He lets out a moan and tenses up inside me. I moan loudly, staring down into his eyes and begging him to release inside me, to fill me up. A few seconds later, he does just that, sending me into my own little world. My vision fades and my mouth hangs open, releasing a weak scream of pleasure as my release rips through my entire body. In the throes of pleasure, I barely hear him mumble a few words that I still don't know. I collapse, panting as though I had just run a marathon. He gets up wordlessly and gets dressed, looking down at my pleasure-wracked form. I simply smile._

_'I love you, Cheren...' I think to myself. Too bad he doesn't care. This'll just repeat itself soon, him fucking me like crazy, filling me up with every ounce of his lust, me drenching his nether region with my own release, then him leaving me to recover and get up whenever I feel I can._

_My love-life is pretty fucked up, huh? It sucks. But hey, I guess that's the dance of life._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So there you have it. Angsty stuff. I'd hate to be her in this fic. But inspiration strikes at the weirdest times. Review if you want.

Peace out, yo!

~DarkLordK~


End file.
